onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Original Webcomic
One-Punch Man Original Webcomic is a webcomic, originally created by ONE about the adventures of the 'average' hero Saitama. This is the original series of the manga One-Punch Man thus, is where it gets most of its sources. Plot summary After the introduction of Saitama defeating Vaccine Man and Marugori, Saitama's past is shown, which he trained so hard to achieve his seemingly unlimited strength. Along the way, he battles mysterious beings and beats them with a single punch. However, he lost all of his hair, claiming that it's because of too much of his training. The first section of the story follows Saitama meeting Genos and their fight against the House of Evolution, where they fight the mutated monsters created by Dr. Genus and wins nonchalantly. After taking up arms against the Paradise Group led by Hammerhead, Saitama meets Speed-o'-Sound Sonic who at that time is working as Zeniru's bodyguard. Sonic declares Saitama as his rival after his defeat. Eventually, the lack of fame despite his efforts started to be a problem for Saitama and Genos suggests that he register as a hero in the Hero Association. Saitama asks Genos to register with him in exchange of accepting him as his disciple, which Genos agrees. Saitama and Genos join the Hero Association, with Saitama placing low in the ranking due to his awful score on the written exam. Saitama and Genos begin their lives as registered heroes, with Saitama struggling to maintain his position as a hero due to not reporting any work to the Association. After a run-in with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, he incapacitates him and reports it to the Association, who lock Sonic in prison. After defeating Kombu Infinity, Saitama takes a break at home while Genos is called to a meeting among S-Class heroes. The top heroes are called to arms to defend against an impending meteor impact. In the end, he, Bang, and Metal Knight are useless against the huge meteor, resulting in Saitama stepping forward to destroy it. Due to him having been in proximity of S-Class heroes, he receives only a portion of the credit, and other heroes begin to dislike him due to thinking that he uses the work of others to ascend in rank. The Seafolk emerge, led by the Deep Sea King and wreaked havoc on J-City. Sea King managed to take down Stinger and Lightning Max. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, with the help of S-Class hero, Pri-Pri-Prisoner, escape prison and head out to fight the Sea King. Everyone that goes against him is defeated, but Sonic managed to escape. Genos and Saitama go despite the long distance from J-City. Mumen Rider also go on his own, despite the fact that he stands no chance. Upon arriving at J-City, Genos meets a naked Sonic and asked him who he was. Sonic simply warned him about the Sea King and leaves. Eventually, Genos located the Sea King who just took down four heroes and attempts to stop him from destroying the shelter with civilians inside. He puts up a fight and managed to trade blows with the Sea King until he is defeated when he used himself to shield a girl from the Sea King's corrosive saliva. Mumen Rider falls in a futile but valiant attempt to stop the Sea King but is caught by Saitama, who proceeds to kill the Sea King with a single punch. The civilians, initially shocked and in awe of Saitama's power, are once again turned against him when he states that he took credit from the real heroes again in order to maintain the heroes' image. With the consent of Genos and Bang, Saitama joined the S-Class heroes in a meeting when the Dark Matter Thieves attacked and destroyed A-City. Saitama enters the massive ship while the S-Class heroes partake in battle against Melzalgald, one of the three strongest underlings to Boros. Saitama begins tearing the ship apart from the inside, taking down Groribas and Geryuganshoop before reaching Boros and initiate a battle with him. After a long battle, Saitama becomes jaded with the fight and goads Boros into unleashing his strongest attack, which Saitama blows away with his Serious Strike, the force which mortally injures Boros, who states that Saitama is way too strong before dying. Saitama becomes friends with King shortly after when the former realizes that the latter is not as strong as he is made out to be, but does not mind. During this time, many villains and outlaws are called to the Heroes Association HQ to be asked to join together to protect the Earth from future threats. Among them is Garou, Bang's former top disciple, who claims that he will become the ultimate threat, and proceeds to slay all the villains and heroes present, beginning a hero hunt. At some point, Fubuki, Eyelashes and Mountain Ape decided to invite Saitama into joining the Blizzard Group. However, his refusal urged them to take him down but Eyelashes and Mountain Ape were easily knocked out. Blizzard attacks Saitama with her psychic powers but doesn't seem to hurt him, and even patronizes her about being a hero. At the same time, Sonic wants to challenge Saitama again, but is confronted by Genos. They begin their own battle and Genos's attack accidentally caught Blizzard with the impact. Genos apologizes for the mess he made and recognizes Blizzard as the #1 in B-Class. He misinterprets her current position as a failed attempt of taking down Saitama and claimed himself as a disciple of the latter. Sonic continues his attack with an exploding shuriken on Genos but was unharmed. Seeing his disadvantage in speed, he decided to increase it and attacks Sonic, this time cutting off his hair. Blizzard estimates Sonic's abilities as on par with an S-Class Hero. To settle things and prevent more damage to his place, Saitama finally steps up and smacks down Genos to face Sonic. Saitama easily finishes the fight, with Sonic swearing to defeat him again. On the other hand Blizzard was totally speechless for everything that happened and even more shocked to find that Saitama is friends with King. Saitama apologizes for accidentally overwriting King's saved game data. She explained that she wanted to secure her position as 1st in B-Class because it was her first time being on top. She added that she has no chance of being 1st in A-Class because of Sweet Mask and expresses her inferiority complex towards her older sister, Tatsumaki. After a long hunt, Garou is hunted by Bang and his older brother, Bomb, who beat him mercilessly before they are attacked and incapacitated by a group of monsters from the Monsters Association, who take Garou with them. They state to Garou that they will keep him if he kills a human. He failed the test by helping an ugly child that was being bullied. The monsters attack him but failed to kill him, only knocking him unconscious. The Hero Association becomes aware of the Monsters Association HQ in Z-City, and began an infiltration, composed of S-Class heroes at the same time as Garou. The battles between heroes and monster began, with many heroes defeated by Dragon level monsters. Tornado reaches the leader and rips the entire base out of the ground. She begins the battle against the Dragon level monsters, but is attacked from behind by their leader, weakening her. On the other hand, Saitama who was disturbed by the noises, goes in his own to see what was happening and meets Flashy Flash who had mistaken him as an enemy. Together, they find their way to reach the top and help the others. Genos, King and Blizzard also went their own way to help. Upon reaching the top, Fubuki battles and defeats the leader of the Monster Association who is revealed to be an acquaintance of her and also a psychic. After that, Garou appears, having become immensely powerful from his many battles, and evolved into a borderline monster himself. She was not harmed, but was left in total fear. Garou incapacitates multiple S-Class heroes and monsters, then taunts the heroes who are unable to fight, threatening that he will kill the child he had once saved from being bullied. At this point, Saitama approaches him with a complaint that he is being a disruptive neighbor. He states that he is going to beat some sense into Garou, who attacks with the thought that Saitama cannot withstand the attack. The result is that he is hit with a punch that sends him skipping across the ground. Garou utilizes his martial arts prowess to briefly appear to be overtaking Saitama, but Saitama grows bored and tells Garou to truly fight all out, demonstrating how serious he himself can be by flipping the entire Monsters Association HQ once again. In the debris, Garou becomes disoriented and is beaten badly by Saitama. Upon landing on the ground, he becomes frustrated and more desperate, trying to damage Saitama in any way that he can. After failing and taking another powerful hit, he evolves into a complete monster and attacks Saitama, only to be defeated in one punch, resulting in another evolution that is swiftly dispatched as well. After a long spiel about his philosophy, Garou demands that Saitama explain why he is a hero. Saitama's simple answer irritates him into yelling more, and Saitama shatters the remaining monster mutation left on Garou in frustration. He states that Garou had an ideal image of a hero in his mind the entire time, and suggests that Garou wanted to be a hero all along, but chooes to become a monster that simply had to kill every hero and unite the world against him. The heroes attempt to kill Garou, but Saitama stalls them and Bang attempts to punish Garou. After the child Garou saved intervenes, Garou becomes filled with a desire to live on and flees the scene. Shortly after, three A-Class heroes, Forte, Buttefly DX, and Chain'N'Toad, went on to give their new neighbor a visit to introduce themselves, but ended up being intimidated after King faces them. King wonders where Saitama went. Two days after the battle with the Monsters Association, Saitama was promoted to A-Class Rank 39, but his place was wrecked as a result and had to move to the newly established Apartment Complex, built by Metal Knight with a Defense System, assuring safety. Black Sperm and Overgrown Rover, the sole survivors in the previous battle keeps on bothering Saitama and offers their service in exchange for letting them in. Seeing that the latter hasn’t discovered that they're monsters, they decided to follow where he is going without knowing that it will be in the Hero Association HQ. However, as soon as Saitama enters with the two who were detected as monsters, the Defense System automatically activated and started to attack the two. Thinking that he was the target, Saitama easily destroys the defense robots up to level 10. Questioned by the security about the robots, Saitama explains that they just blew up and was also covered by King, whom he came to visit. At the same time, Sweet Mask, now having a black hair had completely changed into a different person and had developed an obsession in regards to Saitama. He took down the newly-formed boy group known as the, "Soda Pop Boys", who provoked and challenged him while questioning his capabilities as a hero and an idol. It seemed that he gained a new power in the aftermath of the war against the Monster Association. Back to the newly-built complex, Metal Knight took the footage and discovers that Saitama was the culprit, and quickly took interest in him. While he finds Saitama’s background as just normal, he concludes that his strength is on par or even greater than an S-Class Hero. He decided to keep an eye on him for now. Introducing himself to his new neighbors who are A-Class heroes, Saitama got into a fight with Forte, Rank 31, after unintentionally offending him and made a bet on whoever loses takes care of Black Sperm and Overgrown Rover. But, before they could begin, Forte was bumped by Blizzard’s car and demands Saitama’s aid to come with her. Saitama gives Black Sperm and Overgrown Rover to Butterfly DX since Forte technically lost the fight since he's knocked out. Her actual purpose was to interrogate Psykos, the imprisoned leader of the Monsters Association about her “Third Eye” ability and what she had seen through it. However, Tatsumaki already made her way to finish Psykos, easily tossing Blizzard’s Group. Blizzard and Saitama take Psykos with them but is eventually caught up by Tatsumaki. Fubuki tried to stop her but Tatsumaki is simply stronger. Saitama interrupts their fight, and challenges Tornado. The two destroy that part of the HQ, and fight in the area around the HQ, with the two trading barbs at each other. They fight outside and across, as they both insulted each other with both of their appearances. Tornado's force pushes Saitama into another city far from the Hero Association HQ. As they clash, their fight gets carried away, leading them to dispose of a villainous gang in N-City, a Dragon-level monster in H-City as well as Sonic, who chased after them intent on fighting Saitama. Eventually, Tatsumaki tired to the point of reopening her old wounds and decided to end their battle by dropping Saitama into a crevasse she created on the spot, before sealing it up again. Back at Hero's Association HQ, Fubuki disbands the Blizzard Group, claiming them to be too weak, before flying off to confront her sister. Fubuki then meets with her sister Tatsumaki on the open field outside of A-City. Tatsumaki detects Fubuki's determination to defeat her, but reiterates that Fubuki is still very weak, emphasizing the need to get stronger to survive as no one will protect her. With the intention to attack, Fubuki mentions that she wants to defeat Tatsumaki for her own sake. Before Fubuki initiates the attack however, the members of the Blizzard Group rush to the scene to help Fubuki fight, with the intention of paying back for the kindess Fubuki has given them. The group promised to get stronger and pleads Fubuki to stay with them. Tatsumaki then cuts them off and threatens Fubuki that she will not hold back now that Fubuki has given her final farewells. Fubuki hesitates, with Tatsumaki detecting it as a weakness caused by the Blizzard group and proceeds to attack. Tatsumaki throws a boulder, which Mountain Ape catches. The group prepares for battle by demonstrating their respective psychic abilities. Tatsumaki readies for an attack, however she reopens her wounds again and fall to her knees, the reason being Saitama's emergence from the crevice. Saitama closes the gap while being burrowed to the ground, and emerges in between Tatsumaki and Fubuki. Fubuki tries to tell everyone to stop, as Tatsumaki's wounds are still fresh, and she may die because of it. Saitama then added that this could be their chance to defeat Tatsumaki while she is weak. However, the Group refuses, realizing that defeating Tatsumaki will not make them stronger, and the need to grow stronger together. Tatsumaki leaves them on this conclusion. Fubuki remembers their original objective to secure Psykos, with Saitama disappearing before Fubuki can say anything to him. S-Class Rank 1 Hero: Blast Revealed Tatsumaki flew towards the direction of the City- A Hero HQ. As she landed, Saitama appeared behind her. Tatsumaki got angry at Saitama, calling him a baldy with no friends. Saitama then asked her why she became a hero if she's trying to cut relationships with people. Tatsumaki replied with "bla-", actually referring to Blast. ONE PUNCHMAN WEBCOMIC ONE CHAPTER 106: BLAST FACE REVEAL!!! 11th March 2016, 8:35 PM Eastern Time: The website called mymanga.com has not updated to this chapter yet. This website will probably update in at least 5 hours. Good news is, that this chapter consists of 15 pages :D A flashback is shown dating back 18 years before the series, and 15 years before the creation of the Hero Association. A young 10-year old Tatsumaki is seen inside a prison cell for an unknown reason. She witnessed a man with a part time job as a hero defeating a giant multi-eyed monster. His name is BLAST. His appearance has a strong resemblance to Saitama. Infact, Blast said to Tatsumaki that he is a hero for fun. Blast ends his converstation by telling Tatsumaki that she has to be strong, because not everyone can save her. This motivated Tatsumaki to become a hero, and this is also a reason why she wants to be alone and cut relationships with people. Hero Hunters Debut The time goes back to the present. A man named Axcel from an association known as the "Hunters" is being offered a spot in the Hero Association as an S-Class hero, due to the fact that the Hero Association lost a the supply of S-Class heroes after Garou's Hero Hunting ''arc. Surprisingly, Axcel denied the offer, saying that the Hero Association is corrupt. This can explain why Blast is always absent during a meeting session.... A sumo named Raiden was also offered a job in the Hero Association as an S-Class hero, but he denied the offer, since he heard about an association called the "Hunters". The chapter ends with Genos revealing that he has a feeling of distrust with the Hero Association, as well. Characters ''Main Article: Characters Character that have yet to be introduced to the manga *The Bug God (蟲神, Mushigami) *Overgrown Rover (育ちすぎたポチ, Sodachisugita Pochi) *Gale (レップウ, Reppū) (possibly) *Hellfire (ゴウカ, Gōka) (possibly) *Goddess Glasses (メガネメガミ, Meganemegami) *The Great Food Tub (ダイショッカン, Daishokkan) *Devil Long Hair (魔ロン毛, Maronke) *Gums (ハグキ, Haguki) *Fuhrer Ugly (ブサイク大総統, Busaiku Daisōtō) *Evil Natural Water (エビル天然水, Ebiru Tennensui) *Homeless Emperor (ホームレス帝, Hōmuresu-tei) *Green (グリーン, Gurīn) *Crescent Eyebroll (三日月フトマユゲ, Mikazuki Futomayuge) *Man-Eating Capybara (人喰いカピバラ, Hito Kui Kapibara) *Twin-Headed Tsuchinoko (双頭ツチノコ, Sōtō Tsuchinoko) *Accel (アクセル, Akuseru) *Feather (フェザー, Fezā) *Big Iron (ビッグアイアン, Biggu Aian) *Kenzan Rat (ケンザンネズミ, Kenzan Nezumi) *Raiden (ライデン) External links *The webcomic's original site (Japanese) Category:One-Punch Man